Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional microphone head device includes a tubular connecting seat 11, a vibration-absorbing ring 12 disposed on a top end of the tubular connecting seat 11, a microphone head 13 surrounded by the vibration-absorbing ring 12, a fastener plate 14 disposed on a bottom end of the tubular connecting seat 11, and a fastener 15 directly securing the microphone head 13 to the tubular connecting seat 11 by extending through the fastener plate 14. The conventional microphone head device is threadedly fixed into a microphone housing 16 by two screws 18 securing the tubular connecting seat 11 to the microphone housing 16 and is covered by a microphone grille cap 17.
Since the vibration-absorbing ring 12 is made of a soft material, the vibration-absorbing ring 12 can prevent unnecessary vibrations from being transmitted to the microphone head 13. However, because the fastener 15 is made of a rigid material, vibrations can be easily transmitted from the fastener 15 to the microphone head 13, such that the microphone head 13 is inevitable to receive noises caused by the vibrations.